The way she moves
by Femmevixen13
Summary: Sparrabeth fiction. Jack and Liz finally confront one another after his rescue. Nakedness, a bath, and smut.
1. RubaDub

Dear readers, this is just a little dabble while I determine what to do with Pirate Royalty. Hope you like, and please do review!

The Way She Moves

Chapter One- Rub-a-dub

Jack gratefully peeled off his dirt encrusted clothing. His shirt hit the floor, followed by an innumerable amount of other things. Jack rarely bathed, this much was true. But it wasn't to say that he didn't enjoy said bathing. However, most times bathing was far from a necessity. In this case, bathing was essential. After being swallowed by a giant beastie after it had spewed slime all over you, and you then spent a month in purgatory—yes a bath was a good thing.

Lowering himself into the tub Jack sighed, succumbing to the enveloping heat of the water. His weary muscles slowly relaxing. Lathering up, he inhaled the spicy sweet scent of his soap. He did admit that the scent was an infinite improvement over body odor. At this thought a small grimace appeared on his handsome face, in remembrance of a certain conversation with that certain…infuriating wench, that had and still did vex him…."Elizabeth.."

When he had been rescued at worlds end by his loyal crew, that wench and her whelp, ..oh and that mutinous bastard Barbossa—His only thought had been of Elizabeth, not knowing what to expect from her, or even himself. She had certainly looked relieved to see him he mused. Yet, she had not ventured towards him since, never even uttering a word. He had felt her golden eyes on him at steady intervals, the looks always vanishing once he took notice. It was goddamn frustrating, the silence,…..the palpable tension…"bugger" he muttered.

Jack ran his hand through his wet braids, lost in thought. Not noticing the door to his cabin quietly opening, and a figure slipping in.

Elizabeth blinked her eyes, desperately trying to adjust them to the dim candle lit interior of Jack's cabin. She had expected him to be in here, most likely drinking rum at his desk. Her eyes scanned that corner of the cabin, confusion marring her smooth brow. Pausing with uncertainty, and now feeling far too bold to be in his cabin _That's strange_ she thought, slowly turning to gaze at the rest of the cabin, When her eyes finally did rest upon Jack, she very nearly fainted in shock.

He was lying in a bathtub filled with steaming-bubbly water. His head thrown back, eyes closed. And…. Naked as the day he was born. His exposed chest gleamed darkly, a fine sheen of moisture clinging to his surprisingly muscular frame. His peaceful face belied the astonishingly beautiful structure it possessed. Dark lashes rested against high cheek bones, full lips gently parted.

Elizabeth's eyes widened considerably. She had snuck into Jack's cabin in an attempt to break the tension between them ever since his rescue, and perhaps even apologize for her betrayals… She certainly had not expected to find him this way.

Pulling her lacy robe tighter (that Will wanted her to wear), she swayed, conflicting emotions swirling through her head. Her breathing hitched as she continued to be transfixed by his sensual form. As sudden as a bolt of lightening her mind cleared, all inhibitions fleeing. Elizabeth realized that this was her last chance to explore what she really felt for Jack…and if at all he held the same feelings.

Meanwhile, Jack lay quite unsuspecting in his bath, a woozy smile on his face. He had shut his eyes to fantasize about Elizabeth, of their last tantalizing encounter. Lips crashing together in a frantic passion, eyes shooting sparks at one another…

Elizabeth crept towards the tub, shocked at her own boldness. She kneeled besides it, drinking in the how handsome Jack looked. She gently reached out a delicate hand, brushing it against his hard gleaming chest.

Jack inhaled sharply, how in the world did his fantasy suddenly become so lifelike? Alarms went off in his head_, it's not a fantasy you dolt, somebody is touching you in your cabin!! _He cautiously opened one eye, beholding a scene that shocked him to his core.

Elizabeth was kneeling beside _his_ bathtub, an avid look upon her beautiful face, whilst strands of golden hair brushed over shoulders clad in only a lacy robe and nightgown. _I've got to drink less rum methinks_ he thought…mind in total disbelief.


	2. Claiming

Please try to look over the fact that Jack talks far more eloquently than he should. I didn't want to risk slandering Jack speak with any hasty attempts at getting it right. On with the story!

Chapter Two – Claiming

Elizabeth leaned in closer, Jack's spicy scent teasing her nostrils. She knew that he was aware of her presence; his chest had raised sharply, eyelids fluttering nervously. She was still unprepared when he made it known; a rough hand grasped her wrist tightly, causing her to cry out softly. His eyes flickered open, dark smoldering depths drawing her in.

For a moment it was as if time had suspended, their eyes locked on one another.

"Elizabeth, what in gods name are you doing in my cabin at this _hour_?" He finally said in a cold tone.

She lowered her eyes, avoiding his intense gaze. But suddenly she realized that she was staring at a part of him far more dangerous than his seductive eyes. She quickly averted her gaze, a blush spreading across her cheeks. Jack inwardly groaned, his senses reeling, _Elizabeth…was staring at me naked!_ he almost wanted to shout. Except for one crucial reason, that said nakedness was making this encounter wholly awkward.

Meanwhile Elizabeth was mentally chiding herself, what had she been thinking? Whatever had caused her to invade his privacy like this? She did know the answer, but its presence was uncharacteristic at best. She sighed, finally meeting his eyes, noting that they had darkened with emotion…._lust_.. she dazedly thought.

She hesitated briefly, until the words eventually stumbled from her mouth.

"Jack, I just wanted to…uhh, apologize for what I did to you, I should have give you the choice..of.. whether to.." He cut her off, clearing his throat. Waving one hand dismissively, "It's fine luv, we are square, no need to profess any guilt."

Elizabeth realized that her admission hadn't changed anything, and finally decided to jump head first into the unknown.

She tentatively put one finger to his full lips, leaned in closer, and whispered "I also wanted to apologize for not doing things that I've wanted to do with you." Jack's eyes widened, shock registering on his face.

Regaining his composure, he sat up in the bathtub. Sending ripples of water over the edge, soaking Elizabeth in the process. She squealed as the water drenched her form. Jack grinned mischievously, "Sorry Miss Swann that was entirely accidental." Elizabeth looked at him questioningly, wondering if he had even heard what she had said a moment ago.

"Now, if you could be so kind, please turn around as I try to regain some semblance of privacy, and get out of this blasted tub" He drawled to her. At that, Elizabeth hastily stood up, practically tripping over herself to turn around.

Jack sat there stiffly, desperately trying to make sense of what was happening…. Had Lizzie really just told him that she wanted to do _things_ to _him?_ No, impossible, that sort of stuff didn't happen with her..well besides in his fantasies. "Oh hell," he muttered, rising from the now tepid water.

At the same time Elizabeth turned around, wondering why Jack had gotten so silent. The sight of him standing there in all his glory, close enough to touch, took her breath away. His beautiful face had an unreadable expression, his body…_whoa!_ she muttered, louder than she intended.

Jack seriously thought about pinching himself, Elizabeth was standing in front of him gawking at his naked body, her cheeks redder than it seemed possible. _Bugger Jack! Be cool, act more like a decisive pirate,_ his self shouted at its completely frozen master. Taking a deep breath, he stepped cautiously closer to Elizabeth.

_This is it Lizzie, he's naked…and coming closer!_ Elizabeth gasped, feeling her pulse speed up. Determination entered into her golden hued eyes, and she to stepped closer to him.

_That's Interesting_ Jack thought.

Gradually they were face to face.

_Who knew that Jack would be so … reserved in such a situation _Liz wondered, aware of his naked body in front of her. And with surprising boldness, she stepped closer yet, putting a hand against his smooth bare chest.

That did it for Jack, he abruptly seized her into a tight embrace, causing her to tremble and gasp. She deliriously felt him pressed against her stomach, all manly hardness and heat. He lowered his lips to her ear, huskily whispering…"What kind of game are you playing exactly Lizzie?" In response, she stepped back a bit, and proceeded to fling off her robe. Revealing a nightgown, its laciness clinging to slim.. but lush curves. She looked him dead on, "Jack, you know what I want, stop holding back, I want _you_"

The next thing she knew, she was in his arms again, his rough lips plundering her full mouth. His fingers brushing along her body. She trembled, desire leaving her breathless and wet. He pushed her against the nearest wall, caressing her gorgeous face. "Elizabeth, if you truly want this, there be no going back," he hissed. She nodded mutely, gasping as he lifted her leg, trailing a hand up her smooth thigh. "Once you give yourself, you've been claimed" He said somewhat roughly. "Claim me, oooh" She moaned as one deft finger found her soaked center. She had nearly forgotten that he was naked, as fissures of need trailed through her, setting nerves singing. That was until with a moan she trailed her nails down his tanned back, at this she opened her eyes with a start. He was molded against her, panting, desire starkly shown on his features. _This is it! Your fantasies have come true… you've made Jack pant with desire! Hah!_

Her thoughts were cut off as he gently pushed her down onto his wide bed. And he stood over her, his golden body hard in the dim light. A fissure of fear went through her, there was no going back…

He smirked at her, noting her trembles, and wide eyes. He leaned in, "I told you would come over to my side" he said…whilst drawing down her lacy straps. At that, she harrumphed, stubbornness shining in her eyes, "No Jack, I'm the one who seduced _you_" she said tartly. Amusement flickered in his eyes, and he silenced her with a long passionate kiss. Grinding into her ever so slightly, then dipping his finger into her velvety softness…still soaked with want. Finding her nub, he expertly swirled his finger, causing her to moan loudly; Something began to build up in her, senses heightened, she bit his bottom lip gently, raking her nails down his back. The room spiraled out of control as she felt herself crash into waves of pulsing pleasure, "aaahh Jaaaccckk" she groaned.

Her orgasm nearly did Jack in, closing his eyes, sweat dripped from his brow, his manhood painfully erect.

"Are you ready?" he managed to choke out, transfixed by her face flushed from his pleasuring. "Yes Jack, show me how to use your sword," she replied ever so bold.

That did him in. He gently parted her silky thighs, pushed his tip to her dripping entrance. Locking eyes with her, he slowly pushed in, stroking one lush nipple. And covering her mouth with his as she gasped in pain as he pushed through her barrier,

Elizabeth shuddered as a brief piercing pain indicated her lost innocence, his claim on her body.

Jack groaned, her sweet tightness seemed to envelop his very soul. Desperately trying to control himself from plunging into her with abandon. _Take it easy mate, this is her first time_… With that, he reached his hand down to where their bodies were so magnificently joined, and carefully rubbed her sensitive bud. Elizabeth moaned, feeling pleasure once again take hold, this time with Jack filling her to her core. She raised her hips, moving slightly, Jack following. All the while still rubbing her, and thrusting in slowly. The tempo increased, as did the moans. He felt her inner walls tighten around him, causing him to gasp her name aloud, and move faster. She lost all semblance of reality as he lifted one of her legs to wrap around him, thrusting in deeper. They crashed over the edge together, drowning in the intense waves of pleasure, eliciting a small scream from Liz, and even Jack.

All movement stopped, sweat dripping from their intimate bodies. The cabin silent despite ragged breathing.

Suddenly, Jack realized that he was probably crushing poor Lizzie. He rolled over, slipping out. Closing his eyes, still somewhat uncertain of what had just happened being reality. That was until he heard a soft feminine giggle, he cracked open his eyes astonished to see Elizabeth leaning over him..golden hair trailing along his chest…breasts tantalizingly brushing against him. "Now _that_ is what I call sword practice" she said between laughs.


End file.
